jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CK-6-Swoop
|Preis=*14.700 Credits (neu) *7.400 (gebraucht) |Merkmale= |Länge=5,8 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |max speed=440 km/h |Antrieb=Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Antriebsart= |Panzerung= |Schild= |Sensoren= |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung= |Crew=1 |Passagiere= |Beladung=*30 kg *Proviant für eine Woche |Rolle= |Einsätze=*Schlacht von Orto Plutonia *Schlacht von Khorm |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} Der CK-6-Swoop, wegen seiner Einsetzbarkeit in kälteren Gegenden von den Klonkriegern auch Bika-Schlitten genannt, war ein widerstandsfähiger Düsenschlitten, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege von der Galaktischen Republik eingesetzt wurde. Das schließbares Cockpit und die Ergonomie des Fahrzeugs erlaubten es dem Piloten, ihn auch bei widrigen Wetterbedingungen einzusetzen. Trotzdem gefroren einzelne Teile des Öfteren fest, sodass die Fahrzeuge regelmäßige Wartungen erforderten. Der Swoop wurde von Bespin Motors hergestellt, um eine Ergänzung zu den weniger dem Wetter gewachsenen BARC-Speedern zu geben. Während der Klonkriege kamen einige CK-6 Swoops zum Einsatz, als die Klonkrieger der Glid-Station auf der Eiswelt Orto Plutonia jene unter realen Bedingungen testen sollten. Als die Klone von einheimischen Talz getötet wurden und ein Rettungsteam nach den verschollenen Klonkriegern suchte, steuerten einige Klonkriegern und Pantoranern diese Swoops in der Schlacht gegen die Talz, wobei jedoch viele von ihnen zerstört wurden. Auch in der Schlacht von Khorm fand er eine Verwendung, als einige der Swoops einen republikanischen Einsatztrupp zur Wetterkontrollstation bringen sollte. Beschreibung „Commander Mag and I were inspecting an outer sensor, but our Freeco bikes froze solid.“ links|miniatur|Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker steuern CK-6-Swoops auf Orto Plutonia. Der CK-6-Swoop war ein hellgrauer Farbe gehalten. In der Mitte längs des Swoops, an den Flügeln zu den Auslegerdüsen und an den Düsen waren rote Streifen aufgemalt. An der hinteren rechten Seite des Cockpits befand sich das Symbol der Galaktischen Republik. Der Swoop wurde von den Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik als sehr zuverlässig geschätzt. Er wurde an kälteren Orten eingesetzt, da er im Vergleich zu den BARC-Speedern und Kanonenbooten als größer und strapazierfähiger galt. Da sich der Pilot in einem geschlossenen, von einer Windschutzscheibe umschlossenen Cockpit befand, blieb er vor eisigen Temperaturen und Fahrtwind geschützt. Die Scheibe war zwar stark, schützte aber nicht vor Aufprällen. Der Steuerungscomputer des Speeders leuchtete bläulich und bestand aus Radar und mehren Anzeigen für die Geschwindigkeit. Davor war ein Steuerknüppel angebracht. Obwohl das Fahrzeug für die Große Armee der Republik und damit für Menschen gebaut wurde, konnte das Gefährt auch von Protokolldroiden gesteuert werden. Das geringe Gewicht des Fahrzeugs erlaubte die Mitführung mehrerer Exemplare im Frachtraum eines TFAT/f-Kanonenbootes. Allerdings war er nötig, dass das CK-6-Swoop aufgrund der meist widrigen Einsatzorte oft gewartet und auf Schäden überprüft werden musste. Besonders der im Gegensatz zu anderen Speedern große Repulsorlift-Antrieb, der von der Verkleidung des Fahrzeugs geschützt am Bug des Fahrzeugs lag''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer, erforderte die Aufmerksamkeit der Klone, ebenso die Triebwerke, die sich an den Seiten befanden. Oft wurde dies direkt nach Ankunft in Hangars oder Lagern gemacht. Obwohl die Kälte dem Swoop im Einsatz nichts anhaben konnte, war es bei Nacht sicherer, sie in einem Hangar unterzustellen, um sie vor dem Gefrieren einzelner Teile zu bewahren. Die Ergonomie des Fahrzeugs war so ausgerichtet, dass der Fahrtwind über die beiden Antriebe vorbeiwehte, damit der CK-6 Swoop selbst bei heftigen Schneestürmen eingesetzt werden konnte. Dazu kam, dass die Triebwerke selbst auf unebenem Gelände auf eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von bis zu 440 km/h beschleunigen konnten, das Fahrzeug allerdings auf geringer Flughöhe bleiben mussten. Zur sicheren Landung waren besondere Landekufen angebaut, von denen sich eine am Bug und zwei am Heck befanden. Eine Landung war allerdings nur möglich, wenn sich darunter robusten Terrain befand. So war es einem Piloten möglich, falls Eis unter ihm einbrach, mit genug Schwung wieder aus der Spalte zu entkommen. Auf ebenen Strecken konnte der CK-6-Swoop schnell und gewandt agieren und Sicherheit vor Angriffen von vorn bieten. Beim Fahren hinterließ der Schlitten Abdrücke im Schnee und konnte beim Landen eine längere Strecke lang mit niedriger Geschwindigkeit fahren, bevor er absetzte. Der Ausstieg folgte über die Außenseiten. Der Speeder konnte nur eine Person und keine Passagiere aufnehmen. Zudem bot er Platz für weitere 30 Kilogramm Gewicht und Vorräte für eine Woche. Der Bika-Schlitten besaß keine Waffen.Die Information aus ''Galaxy at War und The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer, CK-6-Swoops besäßen Waffen, wird im zugehörigen Datenbank-Eintrag und Der Übergriff, der einen höheren Kanonstatus besitzt, widerlegt. Geschichte „We get the honor of field-testing all sorts of subzero gear, not all of it works.“ rechts|miniatur|Die CK-6-Swoops werden in der Glid-Station untergestellt. Der Swoop wurde von Bespin Motors für die Große Armee der Republik gebaut. Er war nur für das Militär erhältlich. Zweck des Fahrzeugs sollte der sein, dass der Swoop eine Ergänzung zu Fußsoldaten und den offenen BARC-Gleitern und durch ihr verschließbares Cockpit und ihre Ergonomie eine Möglichkeit bieten sollte, auch bei Stürmen oder anderen Naturgewalten Einsätze fahren zu können. Die Klonkrieger gaben dem Swoop den ihrer Meinung passenden Namen „Bika-Schlitten“ – Bika leitete sich hierbei von bi''tter''ka''lt ab. Einmal geriet ein solcher Swoop in das Feuer eies Scharfschützen-Droidekas. Um die Waffe unter realen Bedingungen zu erforschen, gab man den Klonkriegern der Glid-Station auf der Eiswelz Orto Plutonia den Auftrag, die Swoops zu testen. Dabei mussten die Klone jedoch feststellen, dass die Fahrzeuge des Öfteren ausfielen und repariert werden mussten. Als die Klone von einheimischen Talz angegriffen wurde, untersuchten Kommandant Mag und der Soldat Shiv einen der äußeren Sensoren. Dabei gefroren jedoch ihre Swoops, sodass sie die Nacht im Freien verbringen mussten. Dabei wurden sie von den Talz angegriffen, welche die Klone töteten und die Swoops zerstörten.The Clone Wars'' – Cold Snap Wenig später traf ein von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker angeführtes Aufklärungsteam ein, da die Republik den Kontakt zum Außenposten verloren hatten. Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass die Stationsbesatzung getötet worden war, meldeten die Späher eine Droidenbasis hinter einem nahegelegenen Bergrücken. Daraufhin machten sich Kenobi, Skywalker, Captain Rex und drei andere Klone mit Bika-Schlitten sowie einige weitere Klone mit BARC-Speedern auf den Weg zu jener. Nachdem sie die Basis erforscht und herausgefunden hatten, dass auch die Droiden angegriffen worden waren, fuhren Kenobi und Skywalker dem Logbuch der Droiden folgend mit ihren Swoops in die Südliche Schlucht und entdeckten, dass sich dort ein Dorf der Talz befand. Nachdem sie ein Friedenstreffen vereinbart hatten, fuhren sie in der Nacht ins Lager zurück und stellten die Schlitten neben den BARC-Speedern ab. Die Klone warteten die CK-6-Swoops sofort, allerdings musste Rex Skywalker mitteilen, dass durch den Sturm die Kanonenboote nicht eingesetzt werden konnten und die Schlitten nicht für den gesamten Zug reichten. Deshalb befahl Skywalker, dass der Rest der Männer im Lager warten sollte. Daraufhin fuhren acht Bika-Schlitten und einige der BARC-Speeder zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wobei die Jedi, Rex, die Delegation vom Mond Pantora, bestehend aus dem Vorsitzenden Chi Cho, seinen zwei Leibwachen und der Senatorin Riyo Chuchi, und dem Protokolldroiden C-3PO die Swoops benutzten. Da Cho keinen Frieden akzeptieren wollte und den Talz den Krieg erklärte, blieben Rex und seine Männer zum Schutz bei ihm und seinen Leibgarden, während sich die beiden Jedi und die Senatorin wieder zurück in die Basis begaben. Die Klone gerieten schnell in einen Hinterhalt, sodass sie ihre Funktion als Geleitschutz aufgeben und die Speeder verlassen mussten. Die Klonkrieger nahmen allerdings schwere Verluste hin und mussten allerdings nach kurzer Zeit mit den verbliebenen Swoops fliehen. Dabei blieben die meisten Bika-Schlitten jedoch zurück und nur zwei Swoops und einige der BARC-Speeder wurden von den Klonkriegern genutzt. Nach kurzer Zeit gerieten sie jedoch vor einen Abgrund, den sie nicht überqueren konnten. Daraufhin verschanzten sie sich und verteidigten sich, bis kurz darauf die Verstärkung eintraf und Senatorin Chuchi anstelle des durch einen Pfeil getöteten Cho einen Frieden vereinbaren konnte. Danach verließ der republikanische Einsatztrupp den Planeten mit der gesamten Ausrüstung wieder. Später wurden einige dieser Speeder auf Khorm eingesetzt, die Plo Koon, Kit Fisto und die Höllenhunde zur Wetterkontrollstation zu bringen. Allerdings ließ die Einsatzgruppe sie zu zurück, um einen Umweg einzuschlagen, auf dem sie unentdeckt dorthin konnten.The Clone Wars – Schlacht um Khorm Hinter den Kulissen links|miniatur|Das Konzept des CK-6-Swoops. *Der Begriff „Freeco-Bike“ leitet sich von „freezing cold“ (zu dt. eiskalt) ab. In The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer wurde diese Bezeichnung eher ungünstig übersetzt – aus dem „Freeco-Bike“ wurde der „Bika-Schlitten“ („Bika“ steht hierbei für bitterkalt). *In Galaxy at War und The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer wird dem CK-6-Swoop eine Doppellaserkanone gegeben, die er laut seines Datenbank-Eintrages und in Der Übergriff nicht besitzt. Der höhere Kanonstatus von Der Übergriff definiert die Frage. Ebenso wird Galaxy at War erwähnt, dass sich der Swoop auf unebenem Gelände nur schwer fortbewegen kann. Im Datenbank-Eintrag ist jedoch davon die Rede, dass er auch auf unebenem Gelände bis auf 440 km/h beschleunigen kann – und somit auch auf unebenem Terrain zurechtkommt. *Als die beiden Jedi in dem Talz-Dorf ankommen, sind sie Sitze schwarz, bei ihrer Ankunft im Hangar jedoch eher rötlich. *Das Aussehen dieses Düsenschlittens basiert auf Konzeptzeichnungen für einen Sith-Speeder, die 1996 im Zuge der Produktion zu von Doug Chiang angefertigt wurden und bereits 2002 im Quellenbuch Arms and Equipment Guide ihren Weg ins Erweiterte Universum fanden. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Cold Snap * *''The Clone Wars'' – Schlacht um Khorm *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * Referenzen en:CK-6 swoop bike es:Swoop CK-6 nl:CK-6 Swoop ru:Свуп CK-6 Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Bespin-Motorenwerke Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Bespin-Motorenwerke Kategorie:Swoops und Speederbikes Kategorie:Repulsorfahrzeuge Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Bodentruppen der GAR Kategorie:Legends